dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Σ
Dragon Ball Σ (ドラゴンボールΣ, Doragon Bōru Σ), often simply referred to as Dragon Ball Sigma (ドラゴンボールシグマー, Doragon Bōru Shigumā), is a fanfiction series set within the ninth universe of the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. The series follows the adventures of the young Saiyan Larek as he travels through the North Galaxy and beyond, having various adventures as he and his allies attempt to set right a universe becoming more chaotic by the second through the power of the Dragon Balls. The series aims to maintain the spirit of the original series, while also adding the author's own unique writing style and trappings to the franchise. Note: The author does not own ''Dragon Ball ''or any of its related products/series, as those belong in the hands of their respective owners. If he did, ''Dragon Ball GT ''wouldn't have even aired, and Super Saiyan 4 would have been in the manga. Overview The series takes place several years after the devestating war between the Planet Trade Organization and the Saiyan empire led to both organizations being destroyed by the God of Destruction Roh. The young Saiyan Larek, having been kept captured and comatose by the Frost Demons since the first battle for experimentation purposes, is suddenly awakend and rescued by the Hera-seijin Iraira and the Frost Demon Neige. They bring him up to speed on the situation: since the end of the conflict, the universe's order has gradually fallen apart with various competing powers attempting to fill the dual vacuums. Roh, still frustrated with the actions of the two species, charged both Saiyan and Frost Demon to resolve the situation. Until they could, he would keep both their homeworlds sealed from them. The two species could not resolve their differences and no progress was made. Iraira, effected in her own way by the chaos, eventually met and formed an alliance with Neige in order to solve the problem. They eventually decided that the best way to do it in one swoop was through the Green-Star Dragon Balls, a set of Dragon Balls located throughout the universe. However, to retrieve them would require more strength than the two have; and that is how Larek fits into their mission. The adventure to save Universe 9 begins now... Sagas Cast Main Characters *Larek (Base, Great Ape, A-type Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Strengthened Legendary Super Saiyan 2, Wild Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Joker, Super Saiyan Wild Joker) *Briar (Base, Super Neko Majiin) *Iraira (Base, Full Power Hera-seijin) *Mollus (Base, Unknown) *Karage (Base, Unlocked Potential, Potential Unleashed, Kaio-ken, Hakai-ken) *Neige (Base, Fourth Form, Fifth Form) Main Villains *Amenra (Base, Unknown 'Super Saiyan' Form) *Distil Neutral Characters *Roh (Base, Full Power) *Sherry *Tamon *Zouchou *Koumoku Minor Characters Cameos Trivia *The series is a partial remake/partial reuse of the name of Zeon's first fanfiction on the site, Dragon Ball Sigma. This was due to the author's own fondness for the name, with the earliest named fanfiction that he ever wrote/vaguely planned (he has no idea what the plot even was, save for the fact that it was set after the events of Dragon Ball Z and completely discounted GT) was known as "Dragon Ball Σ". **Thus, the author also apologizes for any confusion that might arise, as such was not his intention. Category:Zeon1 Category:Stories Category:Storylines Category:Dragon Ball Σ